


Training Your Pet Mercenary

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Training Your Pet Mercenary

  
  
  
  
**Title:** Training Your Pet Mercenary  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 1,370  
**A/N:** From a prompt [](http://danniisupernova.livejournal.com/profile)[**danniisupernova**](http://danniisupernova.livejournal.com/) gave me some time around a hundred years ago - Kaylee tries her hand at being a dominatrix. It's Jayne's best day ever.  
**WARNING:** Contains elements of bdsm and female domination.

  


_   
**Training Your Pet Mercenary**   
_

_________________________________

There ain't no doubt in my mind that ever since the moment Jayne Cobb came screaming into the 'verse, he's had his hands where they don't belong. He's always into every blessed thing you can think of, like he's got some kinda sixth sense 'bout causin' trouble. Somehow he don't never think of what'll happen when he gets caught – cause it ain't no question of _if_ he gets caught. Jayne can be a mite slow at times so it takes a bit for his brain ta catch up to what the rest of him's doin', bless him.

Right now he's tryin' to smuggle somethin' or other down into his bunk, with a look of faked-up innocence on his face that a newborn baby would see through. "Whatcha got there, _wenshen?_" I call, real loud so's he'll know I'm onto him.

Jayne jumps near to a mile in the air an' nearly drops whatever he's sneakin'. "You ain't s'posed to go sneakin' up on folks," he hisses.

"Guilty conscience, huh?" I grin. "C'mon, what-"

He puts a finger to his lips and gestures at the bunk door. "Ain't gonna show ya out here."

When we both get down there and he closes up the hatch, I'm thinkin' that maybe he's gone an' gotten me a present. Then the _wei ben gua_ shows me what he's got. "Jayne, that book belongs to 'Nara! What're you doin', swipin' that from her shuttle?" I swear, the man needs more lookin' after than River does. "You take that back _ma shong!_"

"But, Kay!" Jayne starts lookin' all sorts of crafty. "You ever _seen_ what's in this here book?" He opens it up to a random page and holds it out. "Lookit."

I take it from him automatically, intendin' to hand it right back an' make him return it to Inara….but I look down and see one of them fancy illustrations. I ain't never thought a man and a woman could get up to such a thing, an' I been around the block once or twice! Jayne sits down with me and we start lookin' through that big book – I'll be hanged if'n it ain't all about sexin'. Not that I mind at all, it's just… well, I never seen a book that big that ain't have somethin' to do with engines. "We should try that," I say, pointin' to one of the pictures.

Jayne hums agreement and slips his arm 'round my shoulders so's he can get closer. Just to see him lose his calm, I flip through the pages til I find somethin' we sure as hell ain't never done together – there's a fancified drawin' of a man on his knees in front of a woman, an' he's got his hands tied behind his back. "Hunh," Jayne says, all thoughtful as he runs his eyes over the page. "I heard all 'bout them men who like gettin' ordered around, but ain't never run into a whore that liked doin' the orderin'. Gotta be a Companion thing."

Because he's curious an' I am too, I turn to the beginnin' of the chapter an' start to read aloud to him. Jayne can read just fine by hisself, but he's always liked it whenever I read to him – 'specially if'n I read the sexin' parts from romance novels. A few paragraphs in, I'm imaginin' what it'd be like to boss Jayne around. Few more, an' I can tell Jayne's interested in it too from the way he's pantin' an' gettin' so close I've got about 260 pounds of merc nearly climbin' into my lap. "'To train your partner, one must provide pleasure with the accompaniment of pain and vice versa…'"

"Kaylee," Jayne whines.

"'…Stimulation must always occur in tandem with discipline, so that…'"

"_Kaylee._"

The pictures an' what I've read so far tell me what I need to be doin', so I put down the book and look over at him. Jayne's imagination's got him all worked up into a frenzy, and he starts reachin' for me until I slap his hand back sharply. "I ain't said you could touch yet," I yell, bein' the meanest _si san ba_ I can. Jayne's eyes widen an' he starts quiverin' in excitement as he realizes I'm gonna play with him. "Take your clothes off, ya _lanse lang_, an' be quick about it."

"Yes'm," Jayne says immediately, tearin' off his shirt and kickin' off his boots before droppin' his pants. Poor man's so excited, all it's gonna take is one touch to his jiba an' it'll all be over. I make him come over an' stand in front of me, then lean forward just enough so he'll think I'll suck him.

"_Wu shuo!_ Hands behind yer back," I order. He obeys, slinkin' his hips forward like he won't get caught at it, so I get up close to that _da pang diao_, pucker my lips up, an' blow a stream of cool air on him. Jayne gives a disappointed groan an' rocks forward again, then sucks in a startled breath as I lick my palm and give his _jiba_ a stingin' slap.

"Kayl-"

"_Wo yu ni shi mo!_"

"But-"

I grab up his belt an' give his backside a wallop that makes him yelp. "I ain't playin' with ya now, Jayne! Shut yer gorram trap!"

"Yes, Miss Kayl-_ah!_" he jumps about a mile when I smack his pigu again. He's gone a bit soft with the slap's I been handin' out an' looks a mite unhappy now his imagination's come to life, so I fist that big cock for a while til Jayne's the happiest man in the 'verse. I spank him again with the belt, then feel on him some – soon enough he's rockin' back into the blows and groanin' with his head tipped back, shovin' his _da diao_ into my hand and humpin' my fingers.

He ain't the only one gettin' turned on by this, so when he starts gettin' more frenzied I drop the belt an' scoot back on the bed as I pull off my panties. "C'mon," I invite. Jayne's on me in five seconds flat, knockin' my legs apart and pushin' in with a loud growl. He rides me hard, gruntin' and groanin' like he's fixin' to die if'n he can't get his. "_Ai ya_, Jayne…!" The skin of his ass is hot against the backs'a my legs as I grab onto him as tight as I can.

Jayne plunges in and out 'twixt my thighs hard, hot, an' strong. I'm hangin' onto his shoulders for dear life as he sets me up for the fall, and then Jayne buries his cock in so deep I'm screamin' my head off. He pulls out an' brings himself off all over my pussy, the breath shudderin' in and out of his lungs as he cools down. We collapse in a heap on the bed – Tien only knows why that thing ain't yet broken under the strain of our sexin' – an' Jayne drags his fingers through his cum, offerin' it to me. I grin before lickin' his fingers clean and the big man grins back, droppin' his hand back down to rub my _ji bai_ all gentle so I seize up and shake a little 'fore I'm finished for sure. "We should steal from 'Nara more often," he says sleepily, droppin' his head down onto the pillow beside me.

"Who's this 'we' you're talkin' about, Jayne Cobb?" I sigh an' shake my head – now that I know she's got such a thing, I know Inara wouldn't mind a bit if'n I asked her to borrow it. Not that Jayne's gotta know that… "You'd best be concerned with how to explain to the Cap'n and Zoë why you can't sit down at the table for dinner."

His blue eyes widen to near the size of dinner plates. "Aw, hell – I forgot 'bout that!"

For his sake, I pretend that I ain't surprised at all when we both go up to the galley an' find that River's set out a cushion on the floor for him to kneel on.

  


_fin_~  
_________________________________~

  



End file.
